


Secret Santa Queen

by bluecruiser



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecruiser/pseuds/bluecruiser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Scoobies have a Secret Santa. Some are a little more competitive than others and the best gift given will surprise you. </p><p>Set during the Christmas of s5 </p><p>Written for nightingaleinberkeleysquare of Tumblr for the Whedon Secret Santa. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightingaleinberkeleysquare](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nightingaleinberkeleysquare).



Willow closed her eyes and dug around the bag, not really minding who she pulled out but secretly praying she could think of the perfect gift for them. A gift that kicked everyone else’s gifts butt. She pulled out one neatly folded piece of paper and, seeing the Christmassy border and multi-coloured letters she beamed, _Dawn_.

“So, who did the beardless Jewish secret Santa get?” Buffy grinned back at Willow who was almost bouncing with excitement.

“I got –“ she stopped herself before she accidentally spilled. “uhh I’m not telling”

“But is Jewish secret Santa pleased?”

“Jewish secret Santa absolutely is!”

“Alright, two more names to go. Tara?”

Unlike Willow Tara was completely nervous about the whole secret Santa thing. She had already been through one year of birthdays and Christmas with the Scoobies but she was worried her ideas had ran out. What if she got something her secret Santa didn’t like? She finally felt a part of the Scooby gang family but that didn’t stop her being terrified of getting a bad gift. She felt around in the bag feeling very conscious of how long this was taking and the amount of people watching her. Pulling out one of the two final names she closed her eyes and wished she could find her secret Santa person the perfect gift. Fumbling open her piece of paper she let out a faint smile. Anya, possibly the hardest of the Scoobies. If Anya didn’t like her gift then she would say so. Very loudly. Possibly in front of everyone. Anxiety rose as Tara thought about Anya.

“My turn!” Anya yelled, breaking Tara’s train of thought and snatching the bag from her hands, “Let’s see who I got this year!” Yanking her piece of paper from the bag Anya groaned, “Ugh, I wanted Xander.”

“Ayn, we talked about this,” Xander sighed

“Oh right, sorry. I respect your secret Santa ritual and promise to try my best to get you a gift that you will both enjoy and cherish. Can we go home now?”

Buffy smiled at this interaction. Normally this would irritate her a little but right now she was too pleased to be annoyed. Her secret Santa was Willow and with her stylishness, knack for punning and slayerage she was going to get her the best secret Santa present ever. She was determined.

“Yes Buffy, it is getting late. Maybe you should take Dawn home.” Giles started to clean his glasses, tired from the days activities.

“Please Mr Giles. Can’t we stay a bit longer?” Dawn pleaded as she tried to hide a yawn.

“I think we are pretty much done for the day,” Buffy smiled, placing a hand on Dawn’s shoulder.

“Yeah we should head home too” Willow said grabbing her coat, “We have an early class tomorrow.”

“Which sucks. Who dares set a class after a long night of secret Santa and hot cocoa,” Xander rubbed his hands together and chuckled awkwardly.

“Mr Greenberg. Early morning English lit. If it helps I’m like 79% sure he’s a demon,” Buffy joked.

“Sorry, living on the Hellmouth has really started getting to me. That was a joke yes?” Giles said, adjusting his glasses.

“Yes, unless demons like to give early lectures in the same droney monotone style without any slides or powerpoints.”

“No, I believe they just give extra homework.”

“Although I hear a rumour that if your teacher is a demon you pass the class automatically” Tara piped up.

“Nah, I’m pretty sure I still managed to fail Miss French’s biology….how did that work again?” Xander questioned.

“You didn’t study and then slept during the exam?” Willow and Tara moved towards the door.

“You make a good point.”

“Bye Giles!” Willow waved as she stepped outside into the cold.

“Bye Giles!” Exclaimed everyone else. “Bye…everyone” Giles collapsed onto his sofa. Extremely tired and ready for bed.

* * *

 

“I’m just scared I don’t…I just want my gift to be good you know?” Tara pulled the covers around her and watched as Willow clambered into bed beside her.

“I’m sure they’ll love whatever you get for them. Now go on and tell me who you got?”

“I don’t think we are allowed to tell.”

“You are right. But I’m so curious y’know? Besides I don’t want to know who has me I just want to know who you have so I can help and stuff.”

“I think that’s cheating.”

“You’re right…but can I at least tell you who I have?”

“No! You are fantastic at gifts, I want to be surprised by whoever…whatever you get whoever you have” Willow beamed and bent down to kiss Tara on the forehead. She was sure Tara would find an amazing gift for whoever she had but she was even more confident that she would find the best gift ever for little Dawnie. Smiling as ideas of gifts ran through her head she turned off the light, snuggled up to Tara and went to sleep.

* * *

 

Buffy groaned as she kicked the vampire to the ground and finished him off with one stabbing motion of a stake. She sighed as she looked at her brand new sweater all covered in mud. In hindsight maybe her clothing choice for tonight was a bad idea. After she dropped Dawn off at home she just had a slayerlike inclining to be at the cemetery.

Brushing herself off she wondered why vampires couldn’t take Christmas off as well as Halloween. After all, how was she going to find time to get the best Secret Santa present ever if she was slaying demons all night?

* * *

 

“Dawn, it’s almost 11pm can you put the light out?” Joyce called from upstairs.

“I’m almost finished mum!” Dawn yelled back. She lay on her bed surrounded by all types of pens, paper and glitter. Giggling to herself she cut up photos and stuck them down in a large book. “ _Giles will go crazy when he sees this_!” Dawn thought to herself as she drew a witch’s hat above a picture of Giles, Willow and Tara. _“My present is the best because it’s perfect for everyone_ ”

* * *

 

Xander and Anya rushed through the aisles of “The Sunnydale Emporium”, a new store that seemed to have opened just in time for last minute Christmas shopping. I mean sure maybe he had left the gift giving a little last minute but didn’t he just get Tara a gift? Sure it was for a birthday which was different but still….did he really have to get two?

Xander shook his head as he looked through the best seller book library. Willow liked books and Tara liked Willow and since Willow liked Tara he guessed there was a mutual book love there. He wanted to get Tara a good gift. It didn’t have to be perfect although he figured Tara would love whatever he got her. But that made it harder. He wanted Tara to like his gift. He wanted to get her something she would buy if she had extra cash. Something better than nice. Something amazing.

He was getting carried away with himself. After a couple of minutes skimming the backs of books one that was askew on the shelf opposite caught his eye. A purple cover with silver writing. There was something about covers that he should do when buying a book….Anyway, this cover was perfect and the story didn’t look all that bad too. It was about witches, animals and romance which was pretty much Tara and Willow…apart from the animal part. The book was great. And maybe he would pick up some spells or something from the magic shop.Tara was in love with Willow and with Willow being his best friend and all he wanted to get her something she would love and cherish….even if he started shopping a bit late.

His train of thought was suddenly interrupted by Anya as she rushed in holding some fancy nail polish and make up set.

“What do I do?” She moaned.

“What’s wrong? Those look great for Buffy.”

“That’s the thing, they also look really great for me. I want them”

Xander sighed, “I guess you can get one for yourself as well if you have to”

* * *

 

“Okay, I can’t hold it in anymore. I got Dawn!” Willow beamed up at Xander who immediately sighed.

“Willow, you literally only had 10 minutes.”

“I know, but I couldn’t help myself. My present is so great. It’s a –“

“Ah, you can spill who you have but keep what you got them a secret. “ Buffy suddenly immerged from her room.

“Alright you ready to go?” Willow asked, “We want to get there quick. For present reasons. Also Giles.”

“Yeah, we’re just waiting for Dawn. She is saying goodbye to mum.”

“Is your mum sure she doesn’t want to join us? Giles has plenty of tea, with him being English and all.” Willow smiled.

“She is pretty tired. Maybe we can all come round at Christmas dinner though? Have a big Scooby-fest?”

“Sounds fantastic!”

“Okay so who did you get, Buffy?” Xander asked, “I’m sorry I’m just dying to know.”

“I am not telling.” She replied, grinning at Willow.

“You got Willow didn’t you?” Anya suddenly blurted out, “It’s pretty obvious, plus I saw you at the store the other day buying –“

“ANYA” Xander yelled, “Okay, so Willow had Dawn, Buffy had Willow, I had Tara, Anya had Buffy…so who has me, Tara, Dawn or Giles?”

“Not Tara,” Willow beamed. She managed to persuade Tara to tell so she could help her buy a gift. Although she didn't need much help, Tara already had a perfect idea for Anya. Definitely a fierce competitor for best Secret Santa gift giver. 

“Not Dawn either” Buffy grinned.

“Wait, so that must mean….Giles has me? Giles? Guess it’s the old sock routine for me.”

“Xander!” Willow frowned, knowing that Xander was mostly joking.

* * *

 

Giles smiled as he placed his present under the tree. The rest of the gang would be here any second and he couldn’t wait. The tea was set along with cakes and chocolate and everything. Plus he looked forward to giving Xander his present.

He had just turned the Christmas lights on when the door opened to reveal all seven Scoobies.

“They wanted to knock, but I was just too excited” Dawn chucked nervously.

It didn’t take long for people to start handing out presents. Dawn demanded hers was opened first which no one really minded. Buffy and Willow were both too concerned whether who would give the best present to mind and Xander and Anya didn’t care much.

Giles opened the messily wrapped paper as carefully as he could. Dawn kept apologising for the mess but Giles just smiled at her honest attempt to wrap up something this large. Once he managed to free the gift from the paper he grinned even wider. It was a very large scrapbook filled with pages and pages of memories with Giles and the rest of the Scoobies. “Dawn, this is fantastic. Thank you so much.”

“I knew you would love it! I made it all myself…well Buffy helped now and then.”

“I may have helped with a couple of glitter fiascos but the idea and the pictures and the everything else was all her. It took her forever”

“It’s wonderful. I can’t imagine how long this –“

“Open mine now please” Anya suddenly exclaimed, practically throwing her present at Buffy.

Buffy opened it and immediately felt bad for being a little sad upon finding out that Anya had her. Anya’s present to her, was wonderful and actually just what she needed, “Thank you so much Anya!” She said, happy with her gift and slightly worried that her present wouldn’t be the best after all.

“I guess I should go next.” Xander said, standing up and handing his present to Tara, “hope you like it!”

Tara opened the brown paper her gift was wrapped in. She loved presents, even if the gift wasn’t something she loved, the thought of someone going out and buying you something was enough. This gift, however, she did love. Xander had somehow had the idea to get her a book, a book that she had actually been meaning to read for a while. There were some small spells in there too and Tara grinned as she gave out a loud “thank you”.

“Guess it’s me next” Tara spoke softly, slightly scared that Anya would hate what she had gotten her. She shot a glance at Willow who smiled and mouthed "don't worry" as Tara walked over to hand Anya her present. Unlike everyone else, Anya tore through the purple wrapper paper that separated her from whatever lay inside. In what seemed like two seconds Anya had demolished the neat wrapping Tara had spent five minutes perfecting. Anya then gave out a loud “Oh” and grinned as she held the pink top to her face.

“This is amazing! It feels so great too!” Anya exclaimed as she rubbed the top against her face.

“There is something else in there as well” Tara replied. Overjoyed that Anya liked what she had given her. She loved giving presents, especially when they loved what you had given them.

“I’m surprised she managed to miss it!” Buffy remarked.

Anya fumbled around what was left of the paper and pulled out a gift card. She was so happy she almost cheered. “Yay! Now I can buy more fancy tops! Thank you!” Suddenly Anya was hugging Tara rather tight. Tara grinned and hugged back. Now she could relax knowing that her present was such a success.

“All your presents have been great but I think if this was a competition I would win” Buffy stood up, holding out her present to Willow, “Look what I got for my favourite redhead”

“Ohh” Willow opened the bag Buffy handed her and pulled open a giant fluffy Hanukkah sweater. Willow squealed. “Buffy, this is…this is, wow.”

“Not finishing sentences is definitely a sign for me to take the crown of secret Santa Queen.”

“No Buffy….I mean woah Hanukkah sweater is my new favourite item of clothing but, I think my present for Dawn means your title is kinda in danger.”

Dawn clapped her hand together, “Is it magic stuff?”

“Kind of. I didn’t think your big sis would be too pleased with me getting you into the big magics so I got you this”

Dawn opened it. Inside was a diary and a pen. “A diary?”

“Not just any diary! It's enchanted so it only opens to your hands! And see that pen? It’s not any ordinary pen it changes to whatever colour you are thinking of.” Willow stated proudly.

Dawn giggled and ran up to hug her. “Thank you, thank you, thank you” she said before running off to go try her presents out on the table.

“So I guess I have a little competition huh?” Buffy grinned as she put her arm around Willow.

“I’m thinking we just make it a joint reign.”

“I’m with you there”

“Hold on a minute,” said Giles suddenly, standing up from his chair and gesturing to a large parcel under the tree, “You haven’t opened mine yet!”

“No I haven’t!” Xander said, taking the present and beginning to unwrap it. Everyone crowded around Xander as he tore the package open. He caught a glimpse of the title “Death Killer”. Could Giles have gotten him a copy of the best action movie ever to exist? Xander tore the rest of the wrapping paper to reveal. Death Killer: A Novelisation. A large. 1000 page book bound in leather lay before him. Why would someone write a book to this? Why do bad books happen to good movies? Xander thought to himself.

“Do you like it?” Giles asked, smiling, “why don’t you open it?”

“Yes I l- Holy mother of all that is holy batman.” Inside the book lay a video tape embedded in a large rectangle cut out from the book. Giles smirked, his plan had worked.

“You are welcome. I suppose.”

“Thank you Giles, Thank you so much”

“Wow, are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Willow asked, just as surprised as Xander at Giles’s cunning plan.

“That Giles deserves to be the Secret Santa Queen?”

“Yes. Also that, Giles walked into a video store and asked for “Death Killer”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written Buffy fic before so I'm sorry if this is awful. 
> 
> I haven't fully finished it but I didn't have any time the past few days and I wanted to make sure you got it on Christmas
> 
> The "Scooby Christmas Dinner" I mentioned is because I like to imagine the flashbacks from "The Body" was a big Christmas dinner they all had together. I was going to write about this but then I got too sad about Joyce. 
> 
> I'm sorry for lack of Willow/Tara you can kind of see that I started to write it as Willow/Tara but then it turned into a big gift exchange thing. I might write another Willow/Tara exchange to add on to this.
> 
> Most of the ideas for gifts the scoobies would give each other were from the wonderful brain of Bunny over at snowydale.tumblr.com.


End file.
